Alaska INBRE 4 ? DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROJECT PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The AK INBRE 4 Developmental Research Project Program is designed to build excellence in biomedical and behavioral research of developing faculty and investigators within our network of primarily undergraduate institutions (UAS and UAA), Tribal health organizations (SCF and ANTHC), and the lead, doctoral institution (UAF) by: (i) offering competitive pilot research grants to faculty to improve their research success and ability to compete for ongoing, independent research grants; (ii) supporting science advisors and career development opportunities for pilot grant recipients; and (iii) providing clear expectations to pilot grant recipients for meeting goals of the project, publishing, and proposal development that will maintain their eligibility for continued INBRE support and transition to independent researcher. Workshops on proposal development and career planning will be offered to all network participants, but participation is a requirement for pilot grant recipients. Training in responsible research conduct, compliance, and laboratory safety will also be required. Applications are sought in the continuing One Health research theme of AK INBRE 4 (biomedical health of and interactions among humans, animals and the environment), however other basic or clinical and translational research proposals are invited and reviewed. The AK INBRE Principal Investigator (PI/PD), Brian Barnes, will continue to lead the Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) and oversee the appointment of science advisors in partnership with the AK INBRE Program Coordinator (PC), Cheryl Wilga, and agreement by the External Advisory Committee (EAC) Chair, Glen Gaulton (AK INBRE 4 Overall Specific Aim 1). Candidate investigators are encouraged to discuss their ideas for pilot proposals with the PI, PC, and co-I, Jane Shelby, ahead of time, and applications received two days before the deadline will be reviewed administratively for completeness by staff who work with applicants to achieve on-time and compliant submissions. Applicants must include a letter from their dean or supervisor stating that, if funded, they will have at least 6 of 12 months available to conduct research and for professional development and training students over the budgeted period. Pilot research applications will be evaluated by external experts in the field and discussed and ranked by the EAC during on site annual meetings, with input from the PI, co-I, and PC. Recommended applications will be conveyed to the NIGMS for administrative approval. AK INBRE 4 DRPP awards are for 12 months with up to $75,000 in direct costs per year for one investigator and up to $100,000 for direct costs per year for multiple investigators as an incentive for collaborative work within the network on multidisciplinary projects. Funded PIs can compete for continuation funding for a second year.